Not scared of you
by stephi-247
Summary: Side story for 'A little something between friends.' One shot about how Gaara and Akira met. GaaraxOC


**A/N:** Well I said I would do a little thing about Gaara and Akira so I tried… but you know. Sorry I haven't started on my sequel yet… well I have started, but I haven't quite finished the 1st chapter….. I'll see how I go.

Anyway, as I said, original intention was: write a one shot, so let's see how I do.

I'm writing in 3rd person! –Gasp- yeah I know it's not a big deal. But just so you know I never do this so sorry if I fail.

Gaara was strolling through the streets of Suna. He was looking down at his feet and trying to block out the world around him, namely the obnoxious 5 year olds 'playing ninja'. In his head, he was mulling over the last conversations he had whilst visiting Konoha. Particularly, those he shared with Naruto and Sasuke. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to find someone to love him when everyone in his village was convinced he was some kind of untameable monster.

During the time he was lost in thought, Akira Kainuku was running late. She was supposed to meet her mother in the market place 10 minutes ago and was now moving as fast as her long legs would carry her in that direction. Her hair was flicking around her face in the wind and her bag was threatening to slip off her shoulder. As she turned on her side to hoist it back up she slammed at full speed into someone walking in the opposite direction.

She flew back as she hit a wall of sand and was knocked unceremoniously off her feet. Pulling herself back up, she turned to glare at whoever was the cause of her loss of balance.

When she came face to face with the red-head known as Sabaku-no-Gaara, she wasn't taken back in the slightest. He looked her up and down, and although he looked mildly interested at the girl who was now panting and covered in sand he continued walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said pulling him around to face her. Once again he looked her over.

"You don't seem hurt; I figured I would let you on your way."

"Not until i'm done with you." She said crossing her arms and resuming her glare.

He matched her stance and expression. "Do you not know who I am?" he asked, venom dripping from each word.

"I know perfectly well who you are _Gaara _and in case you didn't notice, I don't care." She said as she stepped closer to him. She was looking up at him slightly, given she was slightly shorter.

He glanced down at her bright purple eyes. "Well, since you know who I am, I find it to be only fair I know your name." he said looking at her questioningly.

She flicked her long black hair back behind her cockily. "Kainuku, Akira Kainuku."

He raised an eyebrow in mild interest. "Well, it was nice to meet you Akira, however if you don't mind, I will be leaving now." Once again, he began to walk away from the furious girl.

"Not so fast you little-" She broke off when she discovered she couldn't move. She howled in anger. "BASTARD!" she yelled, struggling to break free from the sand that was holding her still.

Gaara turned back to look at her in half amusement, Smirking as for the third time that day his eyes travelled somewhat lustfully up and down her body. "Don't waste your energy; it will let you go soon enough." With a backwards wave of his hand he continued walking.

Akira spent five minutes struggling against the hold the sand had on her. Just when she thought about giving up, it slipped from her legs back to the ground. She stood for a moment in pure shock. Half because she had managed to fall for what should have been such a predictable attack, and because he had seemed so interested in her. All thoughts of Gaara flew from her mind when she realised she was now nearing on twenty minutes late for her encounter with her mother, and continued running in the direction opposite to that Gaara had gone in.

Gaara shuffled though the sand, once again looking down at his feet. He was quite curious about this Akira, she was the one person in this village who didn't seem to be scared of him. He contemplated a way to see her again. Kainuku Akira. He frowned. The name was surprisingly familiar to him. He sat down on a bench and soon found himself lost in his thoughts. He smiled slightly as he relived the memory of his brief meeting with her. He was quite infatuated with the girl and he hardly even knew her. He rose and started walking toward the training grounds. Temari and Kankuro where there, seemingly having a break from a sparring match. He went and sat next to Temari, who was across from Kankuro. His brother and sister both looked at him curiously, but it was Temari who spoke first. "What is it Gaara?"

He fiddled with his fingers for a moment. "Do either of you know a girl named Kainuku Akira?"

"OH I DO!" Kankuro yelled triumphantly. "She is my mate Ikki's little sister, about your age, really loud and annoying… kinda like Naruto actually." He added thoughtfully, before looking down at me. "Why do you want to know?"

Temari squealed in excitement. "OH has Gaara got a crush on a girl!" she threw her arms around him in a hug. "That is so sweet!"

Kankuro snickered slightly, breaking off after seeing the glare of death on Gaara's face. "Look, I'm heading over to see Ikki now if you wanna come. I don't know how you met her but still." He said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"HEY, you can't just go off and see your stupid little friends! We are SUPPOSED to be training!" Temari told him.

"It's ok Temari, I will train with you." Gaara told her. "You go off with your stupid boyfriend, just make sure Kiba doesn't hear, I can see him being the jealous type."

Kankuro growled angrily at his brother, but since he was in fact quite intimidated by him, chose to drop it and instead walked off in the direction of the Kainuku Residence.

Akira was in her backyard, doing some shuriken practise. She was slightly out of breath, and due to the smouldering heat, she decided to go inside for a drink. Her pants were sticking slightly to her legs with sweat and she tugged at them in an attempt to pull them from her skin.

"Hi Akira, would you like something to drink?"

Akira smiled at her. "Yes please mum, just some water if it's no trouble."

"None at all." Her mother said, setting down a glass of water and a box of pocky, much to her delight. "You never told me why you were so late."

She slowly finished chewing the stick of pocky she had in her mouth and swallowed it, washing it down with a sip of water.

"Well, if you must know, I ran into Gaara."

Her mother gasped slightly and rushed to her daughter's side. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What-"

"I'm fine mother." She said cutting her off. "He was nice… kinda playful actually." She said, allowing a small smile to grace her soft pink lips, a striking contrast to her pale skin.

Her mother looked her over in concern, and shaking her head and muttering something about heat stroke, she put a tray in front of her with two drinks and a bowl of hello pandas on it. "Well, if you are sure you are ok, then can you take this to your brother and his friend for me? They are just down the hall in his room."

She nodded curtly and walked down toward her brother's room. She raised her hand to knock and paused when she heard them talking, voices low and secretive.

"Yeah, my brother has this little crush on your sister now." She frowned slightly, wondering who her brother's friend was talking about.

"How does he know her?" he brother inquired.

"Dunno, he just came up and started asking me and Temari about her and got this cute little blush on his cheeks when Temari mentioned that she thought he had a crush on her."

Akira smirked to herself. She knocked on the door lightly and opened it, peering in cautiously. The two boys were sitting on her brother's bed, reading manga. She walked in smiling and set the tray down on her brother's bed side table. "This is from mum." She said simply and turned to walk out when Kankuro stopped her.

"Akira right?" he asked her. She nodded carefully and he smirked. "You don't happen to know my brother do you? Gaara?"

She smiled to herself. "Yes, I ran into him on my way to the marketplace this morning. Quite literally, he wasn't looking where he was going. I didn't really mind thought he's pretty cute isn't he?"

Kankuro and Ikki exchanged a shocked glance. "Well….." Kankuro started, but words seemed to escape him. "You should talk to him, i'm sure he'd like to talk to an attractive young girl like- OW, what was that for." Kankuro said, rubbing the part of his head Ikki had just hit.

"Did you just call my sister attractive?" he asked threatening.

Akira giggled to herself and walked back outside to resume her shuriken training. _Well Gaara wants to see me. _She thought._ Who'd have guessed it?_

Gaara sat on his roof, gently bathed in moonlight. He couldn't sleep just for something new, but this time it was because he couldn't get Akira off his mind. Something about her had him completely smitten and he couldn't for the life of him pin point what.

"Cant sleep?" he heard a familiar voice ask behind him. He turned slightly and was taken aback to see Akira standing behind him, hair flickering behind her in the breeze.

He shook his head and turned back to face the moon. She fell down next to him and the pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Gaara wasn't one to initiate conversation, so it was Akira who spoke first.

"Your brother came to my house today." She stated.

"I heard." He told her, attempting to be clear on her intentions before acting.

She turned her head to face him. "He was talking about you, normally his and Ikki's discussion don't go past some chick called Kiri my brother has the hots for, whatever manga they are reading at the time or some guy called Kiba."

Gaara smirked slightly to himself. _Kiba huh? _Choosing to continue on the current discussion and not branch off too much he nodded slightly, still gazing up at the moon. "Did he have anything interesting to say? I'm assuming he did if you are bothering to mention it."

"Ah, but never assume because when you assume you make an _ass_ of _u _and _me_!" She began laughing hysterically, stopping when she noticed Gaara watching her curiously. "It's a joke forget it." She shook her head slightly in embarrassment before returning to the previous conversation. "Yes, well he was saying something about you asking about me." She stopped for a moment to gauge his expression, when she noticed it had returned to the emotionless mask he normally wore she continued, making herself more clear this time. "He said you had a crush on me." She told him bluntly.

This time Gaara couldn't hide the shock her statement had inflicted upon him. His head snapped around to face her and she could feel the anger pulsating around him. "Oh he did, did he?" he growled. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have to go give him a nasty wake up call." He stood, brushing the dust off the back of him when she grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly back down.

He looked at her seeming confused, before she asked. "What's wrong with him saying that?"

He looked at her carefully. "Because whether I do or don't is none of his business." He said to her slowly.

She smiled at him and once again he looked very confused. _Why does she keep smiling at me like that? _His eyes widened in shock as she pressed her lips against his. The kiss lingered a moment before Akira pulled away and whispered. "Its ok, I like you too." Gaara smiled and kissed her again, this time with heightened passion. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she pressed herself against him.

Eventually, they parted gasping slightly for breath. Gaara smiled as Akira shuffled closer to him and snuggled into his chest. He stroked her hair gently with one hand, whilst his other arm was holding her protectively close to him. She fell asleep in his arms while he smiled down at her. "You are so beautiful when you sleep." He murmured against her neck.

Meanwhile, three ninja stood observing the scene with a sense of satisfaction. The blonde girl between the two boys smiled and put a hand out on either side of her which both boys high fived. "Well done boys, well done indeed."

**A/N: **There you go, so that is how Gaara and Akira met. Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are always nice, they might give me inspiration and I will be able to post something else soon 


End file.
